Comfort in the Storm
by chinkeepdaughter126
Summary: The alreadyused idea of Yugi getting scared during a storm and seeking out Yami's comfort. One shot! Brotherly fluff! I DON'T own YGO!


Hello everyone!

I wrote this tonight because I was bored and needed a little break from some of the other things I'm writing. It's just a short little one shot, and probably not my best work, but enjoy!

* * *

Yugi shivered and buried himself deeper in the blankets. A flash of light lit up his room for a moment and was followed by a crack of thunder. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to block out the sounds of rain pounding on his window. It was almost three in the morning and a storm was raging through Domino. Yugi felt his eyes slide shut and had almost drifted back to sleep when another crack of thunder started him awake again. He had never liked thunderstorms. 

He wanted Yami to be with him, but Yami was probably already fast asleep. Yugi didn't want to wake him and maybe make him mad. Lightning flashed again and Yugi buried his head under his pillow. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Yami woke to the sound of thunder rolling across the sky. He looked over at his window and the jumped out of bed to go sit next to it. He didn't understand why, but thunderstorm fascinated him. Maybe it had something to do with living in Egypt and never having experienced them before. He settled himself on the little ledge that was built next to his window and watched the rain pour down.

* * *

Yugi jumped again as the thunder rolled. He hoped it would be over soon. A particularly violent crackle of thunder sent Yugi flying out of his room. He rushed down the hall to Yami's room and hesitated at the closed down. He opened it quietly and looked in. Yami, to his surprise, was sitting at his window ledge, watching the storm. 

Yami turned around as the door creak open and stared at Yugi in surprise. "What's wrong Yugi?" he asked.

His question was answered, however, as lightning flashed in the sky and Yugi was suddenly clinging to him. He could feel his hikari shaking in terror and smiled down at him. He picked Yugi up and held him close.

"I'm scared, Yami," Yugi mumbled. He had tears falling down his face. Yami stood up and went to sit down on the bed. "What's wrong, little one? Are you scared of the storm?"

Yugi nodded his head and buried his face in Yami's chest and lightning flashed again. Yami chuckled and pulled Yugi into his lap. They were silent for a few moments, until Yugi said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being afraid of the storm," Yugi whispered.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Yugi," said Yami, "everyone's afraid of something."

"But you're not," said Yugi, looking up, "you're not afraid of anything."

Yami shook his head, smiling slightly. "That's not true."

"What are you afraid of, then?

"Do you remember the time we dueled Marik?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded; how could he forget? "I was afraid that I was going to loose you."

"You were?"

Yami nodded. "I was."

"But that was different," argued Yugi.

"How so?"

"We were in the Shadow Realm! Anyone would be scared in there!"

"But that is your Shadow Realm, Yugi," said Yami, gesturing to the storm, "you're a hikari, Yugi. A child of light. It's only natural that you're afraid of storms. It's natural for you to be afraid of the dark and unknown." He hugged Yugi, who returned the embrace.

"So are you afraid of anything else?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I'm afraid Joey might have to come over one day and raid our fridge."

Yugi giggled. "What else?"

"Hmmm." Yami pretended to think real hard. "I'm terrified of the day when Joey and Tristan get their driver's license. I think we may have to go live in a fallout shelter." Yugi laughed quietly and they fell silent again. Yami held Yugi close as the storm raged on.

"Yami?"

"Yes, aibou?"

Yugi yawned. "Can I stay with you? Just until the storm is over?"

"Of course you can." Yami smiled down at his little charge as Yugi snuggled closer.

"Thank you." In the comfort and safety of Yami's arms, Yugi fell asleep.

When Yami felt Yugi's even breathing, he laid him down and tucked him into the covers. "Good night, my innocent tenshi. Sleep well." He returned to his perch on the window to watch the remainder of the storm.

'It is true,' thought Yami, 'I was scared that I would loose him. It scares me more that he has to face the world, though. He's been through so much and still retains that sense of innocence. My greatest fear is that someone will take that away from him.' He glanced back over at Yugi, who was slightly curled up and had a small smile on his face. 'Whatever he has to face, though, he won't be alone.'

* * *

So, what'd ya think? R&R! And sorry about the funky spacing in the format. I dunno what's up with it 


End file.
